Sleeping Demons
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Dean gets a detention for sleeping in class. Pre-series. Teen!chester. Gen.


**A/N** - Written for a prompt over on **spn_bitesized**. Um, pretend cell phones were as good back then as they are now. And I hope you enjoy :D.

SNSN

Staring at the teacher, Dean raised an eyebrow, not responding to the woman.

"Did you hear me, Mister Winchester?" the woman, Miss Jules, said, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Not really, sugar," he replied, shrugging.

It wasn't like school was going to play a big part in his future, not unless they started bringing in demon hunting or how to draw a banishing sigil or what works best against a werewolf.

You know, useful stuff.

The teacher made a strange scoffing noise, seemingly outraged at his honest answer.

"Well then, Mister Winchester," she said, drawing herself up. "You can just join in me in detention for sleeping through my class and for talking back."

Dean shrugged again, not really caring.

It wasn't like he hadn't had detention before.

Although he'd have to make sure that Sammy would be able to go to the library in the school, otherwise his little brother would have to get himself detention too.

SNSN

"Detention again?" Sammy asked, looking at him with a slightly disappointed look.

"We can't all be eggheads like you, Sammy," Dean replied, ruffling his hair.

"What did you do this time?" Sam asked, moving his head irritably out of Dean's grasp, as he put his books into his bag.

"Nothing," he replied, before seeing Sam's disbelieving stare. "Alright, I may have fallen asleep, once, during her class."

"What time did you get home last night?" Sam asked, as they walked towards the library.

Shrugging, Dean didn't give him an answer, not wanting to tell Sam that he'd gotten home just before Sam had gotten up, he and Dad not finishing the hunt until just before morning, the drive home taking an hour, them pulling in just in time for Dean to make Sam breakfast.

"Dean?" Sam asked, stopping in front of the library and turning to look at him.

"Don't worry about me, Sammy," he said, punching his brother lightly on the arm. "I'll meet you back here after. Do you have the knife?"

Sam pulled his bitch face, looking around, before rolling his eyes, not answering.

"Sam?" Dean asked, knowing how the monsters they hunted could show up anywhere.

"Yes," Sam replied, pulling his bag tighter on his shoulder.

"Call me if anything looks weird," he said, turning and starting to walk away.

"You're not meant to have your phone on in detention, Dean," Sam called after him.

Shooting his brother a last smirk, he rounded the corner, making his way towards the room for detention, pushing open the door.

"You're late, Mister Winchester," Miss Jules said, glaring at him, before looking pointedly at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes to be exact."

Shrugging, Dean took his seat, looking at the five other people scattered around the room, before looking back at the teacher.

"Well?" the teacher asked, hands on her hips again. "Do you have an excuse?"

"Not really," Dean replied, knowing that the woman would probably let him off if he told her he had to make sure his brother was okay, but not really caring what the woman thought of him.

Miss Jules scoffed in disbelief, looking away from him, taking a deep breath, before turning and looking back at him.

"Would you care to tell me why you fell asleep in my class, Dean?" she asked.

Pretending to think about it, he looked off to the side, before looking back at her.

"Because it was so boring," he replied.

He couldn't help but grin when she glared at him again.

"And where are your books?" she asked, looking at his empty desk.

"Don't have any," Dean replied, shrugging.

"Then you can just write lines," Miss Jules said, grabbing a piece of paper and pen from her desk and placing it on his.

"And what should I write?" he asked.

"How about 'I will not fall asleep in class'?" she replied, before turning around and returning to her desk, sitting down and glaring at him.

Chuckling under his breath, he looked down at the blank piece of paper, deciding that he could practice drawing the banishing sigils Pastor Jim had shown him a few weeks ago.

Time passed slowly and Dean was contemplating just walking out when his phone rang.

"Mister Winchester, cell phones are not allowed in detention."

Ignoring the teacher, Dean felt his heart pick up its pace when he saw Sam's name.

"Sammy?" he asked, worry filling him.

"Dean," Sam said, sounding out of breath. "I need your help."

Standing up, Dean moved towards the door.

"There's some kind of … demon here," Sam continued, his worry and fear clear in his voice. "It wants … I don't know, it just kept talking about how I'm the one and I will be a leader or something. I ran outside to the car, but I think he's coming out."

Dean's way was stopped when Miss Jules stood in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere, Mister Winchester," she said folding her arms.

"I'll be right there, Sammy," he replied, glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Move," he said, willing to move her if he had to.

"If you leave, I won't be responsible for what happens to you next," she said, folding her arms. "You could get suspended."

"Fine," he replied, pushing past her and walking out the door, running towards the front doors once he was in the hall way.

Bursting outside, he scanned the area, not seeing anyone as he made his way to the Impala.

"Sammy?" he called, chest starting to tighten, not seeing his brother anywhere.

"Dean?"

Turning around, he scanned the area again, not seeing Sam.

"Sam?" Dean called again, eyes falling to the ground under the Impala, seeing his brother's head pop out from under the car.

"Dude?" Dean said, starting to relax, the sense of danger passing. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Sam replied, pulling himself out from under the car and standing up.

"Did the guy come out?" he asked, pulling his younger brother closer to him and looking around again.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. "But he left."

"Okay," Dean said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket, hoping dad was home, so he wouldn't have to deal with this alone if the demon came back. "Let's go then."

"Dean, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Sam asked, making his way around to the passenger side door.

"Got let out early for good behaviour," he replied, sending a grin Sam's way as he got in the car. "I'm just too charming, Sam."

"Whatever," Sam scoffed, getting into the car as well.

"Bitch," Dean said, starting the car.

"Jerk," Sam replied, as they drove away.

**END**

SNSN**  
**

**A/N - **As always let me know what you thought :).**  
**


End file.
